User talk:Willy007
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:One got away.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dmitrioi (Talk) 15:55, October 24, 2012 Your edits look good, as do the pictures you've added. Thank you. I'm always in favor of more pictures, except when they disrupt the flow of the text. Since you've making edits to the Chin Chillar era stories, I'll ask- Do you know what became of Piggy Butcher? Was he killed when the police raided the Chinn Chillars apartment? Or was he (presumably) taken into custody? Was it ever established? Dmitrioi (talk) 15:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dmitrioi! Thank you for the nice feedback. Sorry I did not respond sooner, but I didn't notice your comment until just now. I will always try to keep my edits as correct and nice looking as possible (I'm here to help, so let me know if I'm doing anything wrong). I just made a few more changes to the Notta page -- added a few details and corrected some minor story errors. I do know the Chin Chillar and Piggy story quite well (it was the first one I read every day when I was young!), and I'm pretty sure everything in Notta's article is correct now. Yes, Piggy Butcher was murdered by the Chin Chillars (approximately 1/23/1968 is when Piggy was discovered to be dead). I noted this fact in my updated article for Notta, and the article for George Chin Chillar, too. I also changed Piggy's designation to deceased at the end of the articles. I'll also do some minor edits to Piggy Butcher's article, if that's okay. Thanks again for the welcome. It's a terrific work you're doing here! I'm a big Dick Tracy fan, so please let me know if there's anything else I can do to help. - Willy Willy007 (talk) 18:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Willy. Nice to see a contribution from you. I made a few minor adjustments for the sake of layout. You may have also noticed some changes to format. There's abeen some anonymous user making edits over the past week, and it' keeping me busy, so the more you want to add, the better. You seem to have a pretty strong grasp of the Moon Era and its characters. That will probably get some attention as the Moon Maid storyline resumes in the daily strip.Dmitrioi (talk) 02:06, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dmitrioi. Glad to help. I saw you had posted a new page for The Painted Lady, and since I know quite a bit about her character, I thought I would chime in. I like the adjustments you made to her page, no problem. I'll look at it again and see what else I can come up with. I agree, with the soon return of Moon Maid, I think interest in her and the Moon Era in general is likely to explode. I do know a lot about her and that era of the strip, so feel free to ask for help at any time (and I'll try to be proactive, too). I'm excited the new Team Tracy is willing to revisit that wonderful period after all these years! Willy007 (talk) 04:32, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Yowza. Very impressive. He did a nice job with Pollyanna in that other picture as well. Don't think he quite captured Piggy, though. Still, I don't imagine people are looking at HIM much... BTW, are you the Willy Carlson that posts on the Dick Tracy Yahoo group? If so, I've enjoyed reading your contributions. Dmitrioi (talk) 06:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'm one and the same Willy. I'm also on gocomics with the same name as here, Willy007. (Are you on that site?) Glad you've enjoyed the posts. It's such a great time to be a Dick Tracy fan, you know? With Joe Staton's great art and Mike Curtis' stories, the sky's the limit on how good the strip can become again. Yes, Rio definitely got Notta looking good. I hope Staton mimics his style whenever he starts to draw her, because she'll be a hit for sure. And you're right, he did nice work on Pollyanna, too. How are you liking the Moon Maid story so far? Three days in and already tons of questions to puzzle over. I have a feeling this is going to be a classic. Willy007 (talk) 10:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I usually just scan the Yahoo and gocomics boards to see if there was a reference or link I might have missed, or if Mike Curtis has posted anything. I agree that now is a great time to be a Tracy fan. I'm of an age where my first major exposure to Tracy was the 1990 film, so I tend to prefer the more traditional cops-and-robbers type stories more than the Moon-er astuff. But I realize that each style has its fans. I do like how the current team is drawing on all elements of the strip's history. Dmitrioi (talk) 18:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Dmitrioi, I saw you updated the Notta page with a panel from the new story. I just uploaded a replacement pic of the same scene, and I did this only because the coloring was so bad today on gocomics (Notta with green hair?). A friend had just sent me the same scene with a much better coloring job, so I decided to upload it here. Hope this was okay, but I just wanted to explain why. Thanks. Willy007 (talk) 22:03, May 4, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I saw the discussion about the coloring over on gocomics and I agree that the revised pic is a better representation. I just altered the siza and spacing a bit to make the layour more easy on the eyes. Hi Willy! It looks like your deduction about "Moon Maid's" real nature was correct. Do you want to write the updates to Moon Maid and Mindy/Glenna's pages, or should I? Dmitrioi (talk) 05:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dmitrioi, It's certainly been fun trying to figure out the Mysta-ry! Sure, I could make a stab at updating those pages, and then if I leave out anything you can add to it, etc. Thanks for asking. Willy007 (talk) 12:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Willy. You totally called it about "Moon Maid" being Glenna/Mindy. Well done. What do you think of the possibility of Miss Deal being Venus? You might have noticed that another of our new regular contributors is Jim Doherty, the strip's current technical advisor. Drop him a line and introduce yourself when you get a chance. He doesn't share your passion for the Moon Era, but his knowledge of the strip is impressive. Dmitrioi (talk) 05:16, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I pondered the Mysta-ry and followed Mike Curtis' clues for weeks, and then bam, it hit me all of a sudden. I think I would have preferred Mysta to be the real Moon Maid, but still, it was a really fun yarn and I had a lot of fun solving the mystery. The best part is that the story helped get Mike and Joe the Harvey Award. Miss Deal as Venus? That would be fantastic! Miss Deal was pretty dishy as I recall, and corrupt, and would have a reason to hate Tracy (since he battled with her old boss, Mr. Bribery), so all of that would fit. Mike has said that Venus and her yet to be revealed accomplice Apollo are beautiful people, except for one feature. Could that feature be the "B" that Mr. Bribery branded on the forehead of all his gang members? Not to imply that Bribery is still alive, but it would make sense for Miss Deal to still have the "B" brand mark since she was Mr. Bribery's accomplice. Even Bribery's sister Ugly Christine was branded. Some are suggesting Venus has a round head like Melies, to keep the planet theme going, but I really hope not. The other theory floating around that you've probably heard is that Venus is Miss Intro's (Painted Lady's) sister, based on how she has been introduced by showing her legs only. Yes, I was just noticing the Jim Doherty has been helping out on the site. You're right, his knowledge of the strip is quite impressive. I actually know him from the time he used to contribute to the Yahoo group (we used to debate whether the Moon Era was popular in its day or not). You're right, Jim is definitely not a fan of that period of the strip. :) Willy007 (talk) 23:17, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Willy. You may have noticed that I did an overhaul on the Notta Chin Chillar page. I cleaned up some of the html, and I adjusted the layout to make it easier to read. You'll see that I moved some of the pictures to a separate Category page. That was inspired by the Marvel and DC comics wikis. It's good to have pictures, but they don't all need to be on the character page. I might do the same thing with the George and mr. Mr. Bribery pages, unless you'd like to try. Dmitrioi (talk) 23:50, December 14, 2013 (UTC) No worries. More is good. Dmitrioi (talk) 00:27, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Willy. Happy New Year. I had a couple of new guesses about the identity of Venus. What if it's the Queen of Diamonds, the playing card-themed criminal from the mid-2000s? We never saw a body, and hearts ARE another card suit... Another guess (and this is admittedly a long shot), what about Detective Frisk? She went missing, was presumed dead, and basically forgotten. But what if she survived and became embittered towards the police? She was shown to be ruthlessly efficient, and taking over the criminal underworld would be an effective way to embarrass the Major Crimes Unit. Has Mike Curtis confirmed that Venus is an already established character? After going so far back into the past with Glenna/Mindy, it would be interesting to see him use a character from a more recent (and overlooked) era. Dmitrioi (talk) 03:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dimitrioi, sorry I'm so late responding. I had not been on this site for a couple weeks and saw the above message just today. Regarding the possibility of Venus being the Queen of Diamonds, that's something I've also considered. After giving it some thought, though, it seems unlikely IMO. The Queen was shown to be dead, several times, having jumped off a high cliff on 12-1-62 onto a rock bed. It's hard to see her coming back from that, especially since the other members of her gang who jumped were also shown to be dead, and several comments made by Tracy & co. plainly gave that impression she was a goner. In fact, the Ace of Spades (aka Little Notting) was said to be the only member of the original 52 Gang to survive. If that gang has some connection to the Black Hearts (and the clues are there that it does), it would make sense that the still-unseen "Apollo" Mike Curtis has mentioned is Notting. Notting and his original gang controlled a slew of politicians and judges on the take, and given Notting's proven organizational abilities, it wouldn't be a stretch IMO to believe that he has used his leverage and clout to build a new criminal empire with the ability to overtake the Apparatus. As for Venus? Hard to say for sure, but one guess I've already made (if it's someone we *do* know from the past) is Miss Deal (whom you have also suggested), for the reasons I mentioned in the following post: http://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/DickTracy/conversations/messages/17634 The other possible option for Venus' identity (again, assuming it's someone with a connection to the past and especially the Space Era) is a sister or close relative of the late great Miss Intro, aka The Painted Lady. The Painted Lady had a gang which seems to have been connected to what remained of her deceased father's (Mr. Intro's) empire. If Painted Lady had a sister who somehow took over the gang after her death, that sister would have been in position to ally with Apollo/Ace to create the powerful Black Hearts. A good argument, perhaps even a clue that Venus *is* a relative of The Painted Lady is that she has been introduced to us in the same way -- at first by showing only her long legs. As well, Venus likes to drink martinis like The Painted Lady, and we know she's very attractive like her, too. Painted Lady and her presumed sister Venus, being the daughters of Mr. Intro, certainly understood what a powerful force the Space Coupe can be, and this would account for Venus' strong interest in acquiring one. Detective Frisk as Venus would be an amazing twist! Seems far-fetched, but who knows? That would be a lot of fun in any case. As for Mike Curtis, no, I don't believe he has confirmed that Venus is an already established character. There may have been some hints along those lines, but nothing definite as far as I can remember. I'm leaning toward her being someone we know or at least related to someone we know, as you can tell from above, but who knows. So, those are my guesses right now -- Miss Deal or Painted Lady's sister. I'm about 50/50 on which one is Venus. I could be completely wrong, but it's a lot of fun to speculate. :) - Willy Willy007 (talk) 20:35, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Do you not know how to add a gallery to a page? Dmitrioi (talk) 05:29, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Dmitrioi, I did not realize anyone could do that, but I just checked the Help files and have figured out how to do it. Very simple, I just missed it before. - Willy Willy007 (talk) 01:47, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Cool. Here are some other things I'd like you to keep in mind when adding images. I'll illustrate my point with a screen capture from the current Moon Maid page: 1. Consider how the image you're adding affects the text. You can see here that the paragraph now wraps oddly, and the text almost runs into the caption of the picture. 2. Please refrain from adding pictures comprised of multiple panels. This is a major contributor the problem identified above. Multiple panels are really only approcpriate when depicting an action sequence. Also, I get the sense that a lot of these pictures that you're adding are from your own personal collection of clippings/scans. That's fine, but it leads to inconsistency in the quality. The color in this Sunday strip, for example, has faded and it makes the picture look incomplete. If you're using a scan from a daily newspaper, please adjust the brightness and contrast so that the backgrounds are white and the inks are black (not shades of grey) as in the b&w picture shown here. 3. Refrain from editorializing in the captions. It's not the role of the wiki to tell readers how they should interpret the story. Furthermore, if it's "obvious" that Junior and Moon Maid like one another, there's no reason to point it out. Additionally, I'd like you to show more descernment in deciding when/where to add images. Ideally, an image should depict a character a) in a different setting, b) in a different emotional state, c) from a different angle or d) as drawn by different artists. There's no reason why there should be 3 pictures showing the Moon First lady head-on and smiling. Also, if you're going to add a picture to a particular character's page, then that character should be prominently featured in the picture. You recently added a picture to the Sparkle Plenty page that only had part of Sparkle's profile in it at the very edge of the picture. That's why I removed it. I understand that you're especially fond of Moon Maid and the Moon Period. That's fine. Just show a little restraint. Dmitrioi (talk) 21:52, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Dmitrioi, I definitely see all your points. No problem, I will be careful going forward to follow these guidelines. Thanks for taking the time to explain things. I do get too exuberant and will show more restraint in the future. Willy007 (talk) 03:39, June 18, 2019 (UTC)